Transparent displays are display devices which allow an observer to view an opposite side. Various structures of the transparent displays have been considered and, for example, structures comprising a liquid crystal display panel including a polarizing filter, a display panel including spontaneous light-emitting element such as an organic light-emitting diode, and the like have been disclosed. If the transparent display displays an image on one of surfaces, however, an inverted image may be displayed on the other surface.